The Overlord who Conquered all
by Marsile
Summary: THis is about an Overlord who went where no other Overlord has ever before
1. Chapter 1

The Overlord who Conquered all

I knew of the corruption of the oh so honored "heroes" and he had to say they weren't very courageous as the only way they even beat the current Overlord was a fool and was past his prime. Honestly it shouldn't take thought to realize that his minions just weren't cutting it anymore and as such should have used some of his whimsy flimsy magic to upgrade and possibly even create some new minions of higher caliber. As if by some stray thought carried out by Evil a Brown popped up in front of me and raised its club. I kicked it in the neck and it widened its eyes before he bowed to me.

My left eyebrow rose at small thing as he proceeded to drag me to the desecrated Dark Tower eagerly. I wrenched my hand from its arms and followed it in a walk hinting of my royalty. Once we did reach the tower an old Minion named Gnarl greeted me and ushered me inside while scouting outside before closing the massive door behind me. He said I was destined to be the next Overlord and I Couldn't have helped but say," Alright but there's going to be a few changes."

Gnarl's eyebrows rose before they quickly settled down back onto his nastily wrinkled forehead."First these minions there better be spells to change him… their idiocy will annoy me and I'd rather kill them all than work with them if there isn't," I stated.

"Luckily there is sire"

"Well then there lack of armor that'll have to change the past Overlord let far to many casualties happen"

"… Very well then but you do realize to create new minions you need a sample element like to make reds we had to imbue a brown with fire"

"That complicates things… but still there's going to be some upgrades it is not fair for the browns to not be able to use the ground as defense, also there's going to need to be some more creations of spells, minions and the like," I stated all of this very clearly. It was obvious in my glowing black eyes that the little creature in front of me was startled out of his tiny little mind. I gave out a smirk and pointed Gnarl and told him to teach me the magic to imbue browns as well as how to make new spells.

"Err… sire making spells are not easy to make. First you have to find a boulder imbued with latent magic and then imprint your will on it and it'll become a spell based on what you were thinking… also the Imbue spell has been lost for many generations," Gnarl stated.

"Gnarl where do we live?"

"In the Dark Tower sire"

"Yes, what keeps the tower running"

"Err the Tower Heart?"

"Yes and what is the tower heart"

"Magic"

"Yes magic-"

"Sire! You can't be thinking about using the tower-"

"Shush Gnarl! Let me finish… I have no doubt that the magic in the tower heart ha slowly been leaking into the rubble around the tower, I mean we are surrounded by nothing but boulder after all"

"Brilliant sire… you Gimmy go get your brethren and bring in some of the boulders surrounding our tower"

"Yes Sir! Let's go now peoples!"

"While you're at it bring some pebbles, grass, and brain coral," Gnarl, the supposedly smart minion, looked surprised yet again before ordering the minions to "Step on it" must be some old saying that only a being of Gnarl's age would know. I summoned the other browns before me and looked at them, obvious scrutiny in my eyes. I've always been good at seeing potential and grabbed the best three each more different than eachother.

The minions came back just as I finished picking the three out and separating them and telling them that all three are very special and that they needed to stay separate from the other browns. Gnarl started to praise the boulder that was brought in and claimed that it was enough to make a three different spells. I thought it should have it was bigger than me and I'm one fourth orc, ogre, troll, and elf. Luckily my elf won out I the face department or I'd never get any women, but as those other three it left me at 12' even so for the boulder to be bigger than me by far was a surprise.

I walked to the boulder and placed my bid palm against it the big rock and closed my eyes as is focused. To Gnarl's surprise the boulder didn't separate into three separate spell statues but instead into one giant spell obelisk. It depicted me over a fallen minion with a vial of some essence pouring out of an unknown object into the minion. Funnily enough it looked as if I could also sit on it so I ordered the minion to rip off the other throne and replace it with the obelisk.

Then I beckoned for the plant, pebble, and brain coral while also signing for my chosen minions to come over. I held all the items in my hands while pointing three fingers at the three minions and whispered,"_Imbue_!" and watched it all unfold before my eyes. At first it seemed like a failure as the minions just dropped dead, but then tiny wisps of pure _essence_ flowed out of my fingers into the three dead minions and before the eyes of all present the three minions changed into something else.

The one imbued with the pebble turn gravel gray grew small spines that looked like the belonged to raptors. The one with the plant turned green and he grew horns that curved like elephant's tusks. The last turned into a young Gnarl and grew gray hair on his head. Honestly I was surprised by the small Gnarl and it seemed like he was completely different from Gnarl as he was smarter. Plus it did help that Gnarl was just an old brown that was oddly intelligent.

With this odd development the Overlord who Conquered all was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Only just the Evil Beginnings

I stared at the newly furnished room with minor feelings of happiness, truly making the Gravel and Grey minions worked out in the end. The Gravel minions were able to manipulate the broken stone of the tower and the Grey minions were able to guide the Gravels accordingly. The browns were able to clear anything beyond repairable and the Plants were doing a great job growing personal food crops and the like. When I had made the Plants and Gravel minions I didn't really plan for what color they'd be and had to name their type with what powers they had.

But still the idea was wonderful and for the previous overlords to never, and I mean never, to think of upgrading their out of date minions was a mystery to me. Their deaths my gains, or at least that was what I had been taught. After all not many get to be the Overlord and I'll certainly be the most remembered of them all if I have anything to say about it. I contemplated something very serious and asked Gnarl and my Greys," Do you think that if I Imbued a minion with metal they'll only be able to use that metal or all metals?"

The minions contemplated the idea before saying," New minions, it seems, are very literal to what they were imbued with so most likely whatever metal you imbued them with." I thought even more before nodding and saying," When we get the best metal there is, remind me to imbue it within a minion." The minions nodded and I sighed, there went the best way to armor my minions. Obviously the leading deaths within minions were not having good amounts of armor protecting them from damage and I did not want to walk down the well treaded path to early destruction.

I then thought of another brilliant idea and _ordered_ for another boulder to make what had to be the most brilliant spells ever made. The boulder they brought was relatively small and I was a little disappointed, but Gnarl declared it spell worthy and it vanished. I walked to it, thought on what I wanted and sent as much magic into it as it needed to become a spell stone. The spell stone crafted was simple and depicted another vial being slowly filled by gathering particles. Gnarl couldn't help but ask," What exactly did you make, Sire?"

"Nothing special… just a spell to make essence out of anything provided that the person had enough magical power to do so," I said. Gnarl's wrinkled little eyelids rose in surprise and reckoning with just how useful the spell could be to such a radical Overlord. Yes by making essences out of _anything_ even the untouchable will be touchable. Examples being the shadows, sunlight, and even electricity! The sheer capabilities of the spell was beyond the simple way I said it and it obviously boggled Gnarl's little shriveled mind once more.

The very first thing I did was take the essence of shadows and almost immediately crouched from the sheer strain on my magic. I was shocked, me being part elf already boosted my magical capacity several times so for me to be tired meant that the spell was truly draining… truly draining but worth it! I quickly assembled the minions and analyzed them as quickly as I could, before choosing one minion and imbuing it with the shadow essence as barely able to see the minion's skin become black and spikes grow out of its joints before I passed out from magic exhaustion.

When I woke up I had the Shadow demonstrate what it could and it performed wonderfully. It couldn't use the shadows as a means of attack, but that's not what I wanted anyway, instead the Shadow could use the shadows as a means of transportation and cloaking. All in all the Shadow was like an upgraded green and a way to smuggle or spy on kingdoms without them even noticing it! It was a good thing his new breeds of minions were asexual or he'd never be able to make enough Shadows to listen in on one conversation.

When the Shadow was finished making baby Shadows, named Shades, I found out that minions matured real fast as in just a few days I had enough Shadows to smuggle the gold out of a castle's vault in just a few minutes! I could tell Gnarl was pleasantly pleased with this new progress now happy to have an actually smart Overlord instead of one bent on blind conquering. Yes the dark empire of Overlord Vamprys Synthenall Ordhths was going to rule all even if everyone one else was sacrificed in the process. It was only just the dark beginnings after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Who said Evil never learned?

I decided that it was too risky to wait until I had the supreme metal to start the armor and weapon production. The sheer amount of time it would take to _find_ the metal was staggering, even with my Shadows! So I had one of the minions shave off some scraps from my steel armor. Then I imbued the perfect Brown and made him the "Lesser Blacksmith".

Since he could literally make steel, though it made him real hungry, his weapons and armor were about as good as Durium! Though it was just a step up, I could already see when I do get the best metal! We'd be invincible! Wait… that type of mind set murdered my predecessors.

No, it would be a great asset but nothing can make someone invincible.

Anyway, now I need some liquid memories from some martial artists and I'd have dang good soldiers instead of barbarians just swinging and hoping. Hmmm sounds like a job for the Shadows

"Shadow Leader Umbra!"

"Yes master?"

"Find some martial artists for me. As well as some weapon instructors I have not the patience to teach minions how to fight."

"Right away master!"

Umbra saluted and walked into the nearest shadow. Ahhh the Shadows were definitely worth it. Now to wait and ponder over my next move. Maybe kidnap some engineers? If I take them I could make some Gas minions for some pieces of technology and Sun or Electric minions for others.

Decisions, decisions.

"Shadow Second-in-Command Yami!"

"Err… yes, Sire?"

"Bring engineers! And be subtle about it!"

"Yes sir!"

Everything was almost perfect! Now all I need are some "pets", a moat, and some traps. After all I don't need Heroes somehow trashing my tower and/or somehow also killing me! Now, who said Evil never learns?


	4. Chapter 4

Words of advice my stories are more like ideas since I need to work up my self-confidence before I can write another chapter and we all know that takes a while.

Also if there is anyone willing to help a author like me I would like a beta.

Chapter 4.

Minions can represent more than just elements.

"Gnarl?"

"Yes, Master?"

"What would you say if I said that I thought of something else for the minions?"

"Why, I would ask if you finally considered making some Dung minions to distract troops."

"… That's absolutely revolting. No that is not what I was thinking at all!"

" Ahhh of course master I knew that all along."

"I'll pretend that you did. Now! I propose the idea of animals minions."

"Errr quite frankly master, the minions already are quite beast-like."

A minion chose that time to scratch his butt, sniff his fingers, dig in his nose, and burp and fart.

"Not in that way… I mean actually being imbued with the powers of an animal why imagine it! Minions imbued with the powers of the southern Ice Lion and while I'm at it Ice minions. Perhaps even Death Worm minions."

Gnarl could, once again, stand in mute shock at the proposition.

"Yes! We could even have Zombie minions and maybe some Decay Minions while we're at that!"

I could only nod in satisfaction at my thought. Maybe it was time to set foot into the soon-to-be realms? It would be good to get some exercise after all what's the point of have powerful minions if I, myself, am weak? I stroked my chin and licked my lips. The idea was just too satisfying.

"Gnarl bring me the greatest Greys I must consult them on where to start my Evil Conquest."

"Right away, Master."

Throughout the next couple of hours I and four Grey Minions as well as four Shadow Minions plotted on where to strike first. We eventually settled on a small out of the way village. Of course I knew it would prove to be no challenge, after all a small village cannot stand up against the might of this Overlord. Ok maybe I was getting just a bit big-headed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5.

It all starts to fall together

Mellow Hills… a place of sunshine, plant life, and overly productive sheep. Honestly it was disgusting, the sheer site of it made a feeling of queasiness well up in my throat. Though, honestly, the idea of injecting just a small amount of sheep in my Minions was tempting. I mean the idea of an increased rate of minions was an awesome idea. That would be two quick ways to get Minions.

I shook my head out of that thought and walked to the, ugggh, normal Minion Gates and summoned ten Halberd Browns and ten Short Sword Browns. On the way to me a Halberd B. Alpha noticed a mole and speared it through. I stroked my chin and ordered Short Sword B. Gamma to take hand it over. I smiled and chuckled.

Halberd B. Beta cocked his head to the side and asked," What is it Master?"

" Well you see H.B. Beta to make Minion Gates I need a special Minions who is capable of digging."

The minions all nodded in acknowledgement. Then I ordered Short Sword B. Gamma to tell the Greys and Stones that a new room needs to be constructed for some Mole Minions. As low as possible too. And while you're at it take this mole and put it in the freezer and collect some ice from the freezer as well of some magic-soaked stone. I knew I should've already made some Ice Minions."

Short Sword B. Gamma saluted, about-faced, and marched into the Tower Portal. I smirked two minutes out and I'm already making good, or should I say Evil, decisions.

"Alright Halberd B.'s form a half phalanx and Short Sword B.'s follow along behind them!"

The Minions followed my orders as perfectly as possible. We marched just about a couple yards before we saw a whole herd of sheep adult and otherwise. I unsheathed my own broadsword and ordered the charge. What was left over was a blood-stained grass-land filled with sheep carcasses.

Of course, those sheep corpses were quickly diced and shipped back to the tower. Some of it did not all go to the freezer though; some went to my personal chamber. Some Wool Minions would help win over the simpler people and the poorer people. I smiled grimly; nice people were actually Evil people with a selfish purpose that does not seem selfish.

I shook my head to clear it then signaled to the Minions that it was time to move onward. Across the path there was a broken stone column blocking our way. I had the Halberd B.'s to move it before we started walking again.

Once again across from us was another obstruction. Only instead of it being stationary it was moving… or hopping.

"Mister! You have to help me. I'm Bob and my pumpkins have conspired with the Halflings against me. The Halflings tied me to the post so I would ward off crows that would eat the pumpkins and in return the pumpkins won't kill them."

There were so many things wrong with that I just decided to kill the Halflings instead of stating the problems. Just simply walking past the "conspiring" pumpkins up to the hobble that was Bob's peasant home was enough to make the Halflings rush outside. The dozen or so Halflings that raced out weren't prepared for the onslaught that was 10 Halberd B.'s and 9 Short Sword B.'s. I just shrugged off Bob's thanks and started walking down the path again.

Along the way I noticed a spire connected to the mainland by a long branch and sent my Minions across. They returned with broken shards of glass, some armor, and some gold. I nodded at the assortment and sent Short Sword B. Beta and Alpha back to the tower with the supplies. Once again I started walking along the path and noticed some fungi along the road.

Fungi Minion sound interesting. Fungi have the unique ability to eat by injecting their enzymes into organisms then re-absorbing them (Go Biology!). I then sent Halberd B. Ultra back with some of those. Then I commenced walking along the seemingly endless dirt path and finally I came across the village… only to get stopped by the villagers! I became so enraged that I ignored their requests and went back to my tower, I would do them later.

all unnatural items collected will most likely be used to make new minions

I cant have minions follow through the main portal because it's designed for only the Overlord and other minions would have to take the long way which is too long

That's all for tonight thanks to those who still read me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Planning the Debut of an Overlord is not Easy

"Gnarl!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Send a Shadow down to that Halfing camp. I want to know what I'm going to have to…take care of."

"Right away, Master!" Gnarl wandered off down the steps to the Shadow floor. I idly flipped a coin, sitting on my throne. The gold gleamed in the sunlight and I debated on making a Gold Minion. Would come in handy. Give a couple of fools some gold out of "generosity" and they'd be clay.

"Ah, Master?"

My eyebrow twitched and I caught the coin. "What, Gnarl? Did you send the Shadow?"

"Yes, Master. Nightmare is currently mapping everything. The reason I stopped your no doubt remarkable thoughts is because the Tower is rapid running out of space."

I sighed. "Must I plan everything, Gnarl? Aren't you supposed to be my advisor? Either clear the rubble from around The Tower or use it to expand! Maybe this shouldn't stay a spire, but become a fortress. Can I trust you, at least, with layout of it?"

"But of course, Master. I'll gather some Greys and have them work it out with me."

After Gnarl disappeared, I stood and walked down to the Smithing Room. I probably should change that. It's used for much more than just simple weapons and armour now.

"Smithy 1.O!"

A Brown with a rather large head and several burn scars limped forward. "What do you need, Mastah?"

I held up my gauntlet. "I want you to do something with this; I'd like it if you could have lifeforce come directly to me. I can't afford to have minions veer of targets to bring any to me, especially during invasions. Waiting is just as bad, it could result in lost lifeforce or even a chance for reinforcements to come."

"Of course, Mastah! But I need somethin' to help with it."

"What do you need, Smithy 1.O?"

"Mastah has imbued with the knowledge of one of the best engineers! But I cannot think of something like this alone, may I borrow several other minions? Couple more Smithy's and maybe some Greys?"

My Greys seemed to be the cornerstone of all my operations. "Very well, 1.O, if that's what's needed."

1.O eagerly removed my gauntlet and ran off, muttering. I sighed again. So tired and the day barely started. Now I moved onto the "Beast" floor. Some experimental Animal Minions don't go quite as smoothly as pure elements or even liquid memories. Something about no latent knowledge of their body. As I came up the stairs, I immediately had to duck. A Hercules Beetle Minion was flying haphazardly and wrecking the stone walls of the room. "Watch out, Sire!" I turned and was tempted to kill. Several Centipede Minions were crawling along the walls shakily. The warning was for the one who fell, I had to jump out of the way.

"Everyone, stop!" All of the minions froze and I felt an oncoming headache. "Now. I want you all to think about the easiest way to use your bodies. I know it hurts your brains, but do it." I walked back down to my throne, rubbing my head. I sat heavily onto my seat of power, little as it is right now, and decided to just wait for Nightmare. My eyes steadily closed and I ended up falling asleep against my fist.

It felt like forever until a raspy voice said, "Wake up, Master. I have brought knowledge of the camp." My eyes snapped open and I stared down at the inky black Minions kneeling before me.

"Show me the map."

Nightmare unrolled a length of parchment with a fairly basic map, but efficient enough for now.

"The brown circles represent where the Halflings are stationed. The large red circle is a troll they captured. The squiggly rectangles represent the weak-spined humans they've taken as slaves. I'm sure you know what the rest of the marks are."

Those little wimps caught a troll? I smiled, a troll would be better with me than those idiots. I stood and walked over to the left wall. I chose to set it up as my "Wall of Conquest". It'd contain all the maps I ever needed to rule. Enemy bases that are ruined will have a red x slashed all the way through. Cities/Villages taken will be encircled with a blue circle.

"Nightmare. Fetch these troops for me. One Gravel, he'll have to contain the troll. I can't spare any Metal-type Minions right now. I want you and three other Shadows, you guys will kill any sentries. I want five Fungi Minions, they'll decompose the base. After that I want ten Browns. I don't care of the ratio, I just need them to be good at various ranges."

"Yes, sire" Nightmare sank into the shadows and I settle back into my throne. Once my gauntlet was finished, it would be time to start letting the world know that the Overlord was back. And he's better than ever.


End file.
